parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Intro
Here is the intro for Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly. Cast *Spyro - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Zoe - Princess Alice (TUGS) *Hunter - Puffa (TUGS) *Bianca - S.S. Vienna (TUGS) *Crush and Gulp - Zak and Zebedee (TUGS) *Ripto - Zorran (TUGS) *Money Bags - Warrior (TUGS) *Various Dragonflies - Various Toys *Various Inhabitants - Various Characters *and more Transcript *(the scene opens up to the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway where an event of Thomas and Friends is playing) *Puffa: What a lovely day today. *Ten Cents: Yeah. Sure is. *Puffa: Nice to run every event on this railway, right, Ten Cents? *Ten Cents: Well, if children start the preservation movement, they keep it going. *Sunshine: It's the best popularity for children, who never see a steam engine, for it's the wonder of the 1980's. *Ten Cents: Absolutely, Sunshine. *(KABOOM!) *Zorran: So, we meet again, little tugboat. Now that I'm back, I've become stronger than ever. *Ten Cents: Who are calling little, Sith Lord? Nobody invited you. This is an invitation only party. *Zorran: Very clever, tugboat. You know you should join me, and together, we'd make a great team. *Ten Cents: Who do you want this time, Zorran? *Zak: Oh, really? And what do we want this time, boss? *Zorran: You're not hired for every single each time, Zak! Keep thinking, and I will send you back to the place I found you! Unemployed dirty work for nasty work from Master Johnny Cuba. Now, where was I at? Oh yes. Well, what do I want this time? I'm glad that you asked, smart pest. Since I've had enough to do with tugboats, I've thought... How about toys? (laughs evilly and makes every single toy leave) *Sunshine: Here! What's the big idea?! (disappears) *Zorran: (laughs) Well, that's not meant to happen. You see, without the power of toys, the tugboats are nothing. Soon, the whole world will be all mine. (laughs) *Puffa: Ten Cents, I can't believe it! Zorran has made every toy disappear, and Sunshine is gone too! *S.S. Vienna: Don't feel bad, guys. It's not over yet. I think I know just where to start. Follow me! *Ten Cents: Got it! *Puffa: Yeah! *(inside) *Sunshine: Ten Cents! *Ten Cents: Sunshine! You'd said you'd lose me, buddy! *Sunshine: But now we're together. Thank goodness you've found me. We still need to find the toys. *S.S. Vienna: That was close, Sunshine. Listen. I think I may have figured away to catch those toys. So now, Ten Cents, stand back. (makes magic, and POOF!, manages to give Ten Cents new powers) *Ten Cents: Whoa! Now what was that for?! *S.S. Vienna: Drat. That didn't exactly work right. I'm still learning, you know, Ten Cents. The good news is... I've created a powerful magic to enable you so you can use different breath abilities. Now the bad news is... You'd better find some dragon rooms to use them in. The spell scattered all of them in different parts of the Hero Realms on this railway. *Ten Cents: Cool. Come on, Sunshine. We've got a lot of work ahead of us if we'll ever find all the toys being captured. Are you sure we'll ever get a day off? Category:Julian Bernardino